Just a morning call
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Como siempre, Clare espera por Henry, aunque él ya haya muerto. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de que Clare reciba una pequeña sorpresa.


_**Los personajes son propiedad de Audrey Niffenegger.**_

**Bien, como sabrán, esto no ocurrió jamás pero es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió. Cuarenta y seis años creo que es demasiado tiempo para que la pobre de Clare esperara y tuve una idea… lo que he escrito a continuación.**

**Se lo dedico a mi amiga Vane, con quien fui a ver la película, y que confío que esté leyendo el libro.**

**

* * *

**

**Just a morning call  
**

* * *

Domingo 6 de junio del 2038

_Clare tiene 67 años, Alba 36 y Henry 39._

Clare: Despierto.

Como cada mañana, repaso mi calendario mental y cuento los días que faltan para que pueda ver a Henry de nuevo. A Henry. Mi Henry. Hoy la cuenta está en 5527 días. Poco más de quince años para el reencuentro. Y como cada mañana, el nudo se instala en mi garganta y las lágrimas acuden e inundan mis ojos, quemando mis párpados, luchando por salir. Intento detenerlas pero sé que es imposible. Tratar de no llorar es como impedir el cauce de un río violento.

Me doy por vencida. Dejo que los el llanto estruje mi cuerpo con los sollozos y que las lágrimas recorran su ya trazado camino por mis mejillas, culminando en mi almohada. Tomo nota mental de que hoy tendré que lavarla de nuevo… O comprar una nueva.

Cuando por fin el llanto remite un poco, tomo el valor de atraparlo para que no prosiga. Logro encerrarlo en el fondo de mi ser y me obligo a ponerme de pie. No hay Henry, sin embargo, la vida tiene que continuar. Algún día lo veré. Esa es mi motivación para continuar viviendo esta existencia sin él.

Con dificultad consigo llegar a la cocina, donde planeo preparar una tetera de té para acompañar mi tostada. Un somero desayuno, ideal para mí.

Estoy a punto de tomar asiento cuando el teléfono suena. Contesto.

— ¿Diga?

—Mamá, soy Alba. Buenos días. —Noto que su voz es alegre, emocionada. ¿Será acaso que…?

—Buenos días, cielo. —Espero. Confío. Deseo que diga las palabras que quiero escuchar. _"Mamá, he visto a papá."_

—Mamá, alguien quiere hablar contigo. —No me da tiempo de contestar; se oye el inconfundible sonido del auricular cambiando de manos.

— ¿Clare?

Mis rodillas de pronto se convierten en gelatina inestable. Mi mano tiembla. Mis ojos se humedecen. Mi voz desaparece. Mi corazón se para un instante para luego palpitar como la primera vez que lo besé.

Yo… Yo tengo que tomar asiento. Al diablo con el té que se enfría en la taza de porcelana, junto con la tostada, en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Henry? —de alguna manera encuentro mi voz y soy capaz de hablar, o más bien, susurrar. Las lágrimas ya gotean por mi barbilla. — ¿Eres tú?

—Si, cielo. Soy yo. ¡Sorpresa! —se oye tan emocionado… con la voz llorosa, pero emocionado, alegre, amoroso. Joven.

—Henry… —hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle pero sé que no hay tiempo, que él pronto se marchará y no atino a decir algo. Ahogo un sollozo. —Te extraño.

—Lo sé, amor —él también se traga el llanto—. No sabes lo que daría por poder permanecer aún a tu lado. —Se queja, un gemido ligero que apenas si se distingue de sus sollozos. Sé que el tiempo se ha terminado, y que ninguna moneda podrá alargar el tiempo de esta llamada. Lloro con más intensidad.

—Te amo, Henry DeTamble.

—Y yo a ti, Clare DeTamble. Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre —se oye un ruido sordo. Se ha ido y el aparato cayó al suelo. Un momento después Alba me habla.

— ¿Mamá? —mi hija también llora. — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, está bien, cariño —suspiro—. Estoy bien. Te llamo más tarde.

—Bueno. Te quiero. — Cuelga.

Yo permanezco sentada, aferrándome al teléfono y dando rienda suelta al llanto de nuevo. Estoy feliz, a la mar de contenta porque he podido hablar con mi esposo después de tanto tiempo. Estoy impactada porque cierta parte de mí aún no puede creer que haya hablado con mi difunto marido. Y estoy triste, muy triste porque él me ha dejado una vez más. _¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre la que se queda? ¿Por qué me tuve que quedar sola? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

Vuelvo a ser dueña de mí misma y miro el reloj. He pasado las últimas dos horas llorando porque mi corazón se quebró un poquito más, pero agradezco infinitamente al destino por la llamada que recibí.

Hoy he hablado con él. En quince años le veré.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Espero sus reviews.**

**Por cierto, si están en la onda del Twitter, los invito a **_**followearme**_** [verbo acuñado por Javier Ruescas xD]. Mi perfil es www . twitter . com / EliannaCullen (sin espacios).**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
